ShOw time
by Naughty Luce
Summary: 2 universitaires préparent leur diplome d'entrée dans la vie active. Sauf qu'ils ont d'autres ambitions que de courir après les emplois précoces et barbants. A la recherche d'autres musiciens comme eux ils veulent monter sur scene. Bonne ou mauvaise idée?
1. Les touristes

Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Show Time  
Genre : vous verrez bien pour une fois héhé  
Disclaimer : Je ne me suis toujours pas approprié les perso…

Note de l'auteur : Ca va partir en **live**... je le sens ! XD

**Show time  
**

Les touristes

10h26

Et j'ai déjà faim…

Putain, qu'est ce qu'il est chiant ce cours… et atrocement lent…

Il y a une demi heure, il était 10h14 ! Pourquoi le temps passe t'il aussi lentement ???

-Duo Maxwell ?

Quoi ? C'est à moi qu'il cause l'autre marchant de sable ?

-Pouvez vous répondre à ma question ?

Ah bah… je sais pas, peut être, sûrement, laquelle ? Il l'a déjà posé ou pas ?

-Non, évidement… Je vous la posais à tout hasard… J'ai osé avoir eu l'audace de penser que vous étiez attentif, mais en fait vous êtes dans la lune.

Bon, je peux me rendormir maintenant ?

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas le seul élève qui fait mine de s'intéresser à mes cours, mais si vous voulez avoir votre diplôme, commencez d'abord à écouter et à prendre des notes.

Fait chier… Il va réussir à me faire culpabiliser le vieux… Et l'autre, il prend des notes ?

/ARRET SUR IMAGE/

Ca, c'est moi, Duo Maxwell… en cours. C'est-à-dire sur la planète Machin, à des lieues d'ici, dont le nom n'est pas encore établit car cette planète est trop loin du système solaire pour avoir été découverte.

Le dit « l'autre », c'est Heero, Yui de son nom, mon voisin, colocataire et ami depuis la Seconde. Et d'ailleurs il ne prenait pas de note. Il se contentait de faire semblant d'écrire en regardant le professeur. En vérité il ne regardait absolument pas le prof. Il fixait un point au tableau. Mais de l'estrade, le vieux professeur à lunette et à barbichette qui blanchissait au fil des années ne voyait qu'un élève parmi tant d'autre dans le petit amphithéâtre qui était capable de prendre des notes du cours tout en le suivant du regard. Un élève prometteur, sérieux, concentré, pas comme son voisin qui le fixait bêtement sans rien écrire, en regardant sa montre toutes les cinq minutes et en soupirant tous les quarts d'heure. C'est d'ailleurs ce que Heero voulait montrer de lui. Il misait gros sur l'appréciation en classe, d'autant plus qu'il obtenait des notes plus que satisfaisantes. « Sérieux et agréable. De bons résultats qui devraient encore s'améliorer » « Sérieux et attentif. Très bons résultats. » « Très bon élève, continuez. » « Excellent travail, poursuivez sur cette voie ». Ce n'était pourtant pas un élève qui bossait beaucoup. Il faisait juste ce qu'il fallait.

/PLAY/

Je me mis en tête de l'imiter, faire semblant d'écrire. Mais je m'en lassa bien vite, regarda ma montre et soupira.

10h30

Mais elle a un problème cette montre !

Pour me distraire, j'écrit un mot sur ma feuille où quelques rares phrases qui sur la même feuille n'avaient pourtant aucun rapport, avec quelques chiffres, avaient été écris, juste histoire de dire que je savais écrire. Puis je la passe à mon voisin.

« _Dans 15 secondes, regarde la fille au pull noir au troisième rang, 7ème place à droite_ »

Heero baisse les yeux, puis tourne la tête d'un air las à droite. La fille se retourna, pas après 15 secondes mais leurs yeux se croisèrent, puis elle se replongea dans le cours en écoutant le vieux professeur.

Réponse de Heero après cette démonstration.

« _Va te faire._ »

Très digne de lui.

Ca me fait sourire. Ca m'amuse que les filles regarde mon ami, mais moins quand ce sont des mecs. Ca m'amuse de montrer au Japonais des nanas qu'il ne voit pas qu'elles tournent autour de lui. Heero le célibataire, « L'amour, c'est la plus belle catastrophe : savoir qu'on fonce dans un mur… et accélérer quand même. » était une de ses devises. Mais Heero n'avait pas été célibataire toute sa vie.

Dialogue intéressant entamé, distrayant, je préfère continuer que de continuer à glander tout seul.

« _Je comprend pourquoi elle se retourne aussi souvent, tu es très bien de semi profile._ »

Réponse de semi profile.

« _Pas aussi bien que toi en string à bretelle._ »

Aaah tu me cherches… ok.

Je pris une nouvelle feuille pour pouvoir écrire sans devoir gommer après par manque de place pour la suite. Et parce que ça fait chier les gommures partout.

« _Je sais que ça t'excite, hein ?_ »

Heero, me répondait sans afficher le moindre changement d'expression, c'est-à-dire en restant celui qui écoute le cours. Le chacal.

« _Oh oui, affreusement._ »

« _Sans dec', qu'est ce qu'on se fait chier. Y'a une soixantaine d'élèves dont les trois quarts qui n'écoutent pas et c'est moi qu'il choisi en guise d'exemple pour faire sa morale._ »

« _C'était ta destinée._ »

10h37

Et dire que c'est que dans une heure et 23 minutes qu'on mange…

Il a dit string à bretelle ? C'était un délire qu'on a eu un jour, et qui persiste à me suivre.

Comment est ce que j'en suis arrivé là ? J'étais une de ces personnes ambitieuses qui n'étaient jamais sérieuses. Mes professeurs de chaque année de ma scolarité m'avaient reproché mon manque de maturité. Tous s'étaient plains de mon comportement infantile en classe, mes bavardages, mes retards, mes devoirs pas toujours fais, du non respect du règlement, de mes absences injustifiées ou faussement justifiées, et de mon éternel sourire qui faisait enrager les professeurs les plus coriaces. Pourtant je n'étais ni une racaille ni un imbécile. J'étais brillant, assez pour avoir suivi la filière scientifique, sous les chaleureux conseils de mes parents, et avoir passé un bac S, comme je ne savait pas quoi faire après, sans avoir ouvert un seul bouquin.

Mais pourquoi je parle au passé ? J'étais génial et je le suis toujours. Ha ha.

« La filière royale, » me disait-on « … t'ouvrira n'importe quelle porte. ». Seulement, le bac en poche et aucune idée d'école ou même d'études, j'ai suivi Heero dans une université technologique plutôt que d'aller me perdre ailleurs.

En fait je ne voulais pas le perdre de vue. Je n'aime pas quand on lui tourne autour. A la limite, les filles je m'en fous, parce que je sais que Heero ne s'y intéresse pas.

Et puis nous avions un projet depuis le lycée.

Quand je l'ai rencontré en Seconde, c'était début septembre à la rentrée des classes. On était dans la même classe, et il m'a tapé à l'œil. Comme personne ne se connaissait, j'ai été le premier à l'aborder. Il était sur un banc dans l'immense cours avec… une magnifique… une sublime… qu'est ce que j'étais jaloux… une belle… GUITARE sèche, il grattait quelques notes avec ses beaux doigts longs et fins.

Il y avait une pancarte invisible au dessus de sa tête destinée à moi, et c'était écrit « Partout tu me suivra car de bonnes relations avec moi tu auras ! ». Alors… héhé… je l'ai suivi… On a tout partagé depuis ce jour...

Jusque dans cette maudite université de merde…

Mais en fait, les cours, c'est en option. Ce qui nous anime, nous, c'est la musique. On est tous les deux guitariste, et même des bons !

Et on a l'intention de monter un groupe.

Ok, pour l'instant, on n'est que deux.

Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

oOoOoOo

Voila pour ce premier chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en dite lol, une petite review serait vachement sympa !


	2. Servez vous, mais pas chez les autres

Coucou ! Chapteur nombeur tou ! Merci à ancoli et Natsumi Kido pour votre review. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas les seules qui ont lu le 1er chapitre ! lol !

Enjoy !

Servez vous, mais pas chez les autres

Il y a trois choses dans la vie qui me font chier.

Premièrement : une nuit sur deux, je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est psychologique. Personne peut comprendre. Pas même moi.

Et mine de rien, quand on se couche en moyenne à 10 heures – 10 heures 30, rien foutre dans son lit jusqu'à 7 heures du mat', c'est saoulant.

Comme je dors dans la même chambre que Heero, j'évite de me retourner tout le temps dans mon lit, en recherchant LA position idéale. Ca fait du bruit.

J'arrête au bout d'une demi-heure.

Et je ferme les yeux. J'ai toujours le bête espoir que je vais réussir à m'endormir. Parfois j'arrive à somnoler par tranches d'heures, d'autres fois je me lève, je prends ma guitare et je m'entraîne dans la cuisine en chantonnant. C'est comme ça que j'ai vachement progressé. J'ai même composé des chansons.

Secondo : mon meilleur ami est un pur beau mec, il me plait horriblement mais il m'a bien fait comprendre dés le début qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on sorte ensemble T-T le mécréant.

Je sais même pas pourquoi.

J'en profite un max quand il sort de la douche, avec une serviette autour de la taille pour seul revêtement, ou dans les chaudes journées d'été où on s'entraîne torses nus à la guitare électrique.

Troisièmo : je sais, ça existe pas troisièmo… bref, troisièmo, on est deux guitaristes bourrés de talents et d'ambition, il nous manque le staff, le batteur, le bassiste et un chanteur. Des beaux. C'est pour un harem.

Nan je déconne, il nous faut des beaux mecs parce que les fans sont d'autant plus attirés par les belles personnes. Normal. C'est con mais c'est comme ça.

Troisièmo bis : Heero aime les mecs, et je ne veux pas qu'il sorte avec le futur batteur, le futur bassiste ou le futur chanteur. Parce que les belles personnes, Heero aussi ça l'attire. Mais ça, je peux rien faire, bordel. C'est sa vie privée, pas la mienne.

La on est dans le self. Ca fait du bien de manger un peu. Même des carottes vichy dégueulasses avec un steak trop cuit qui ressemble à de la semelle. Même texture, même aspect, même odeur.

Quand on n'est pas en cours, un de nos sujets de conversation préférés est bien sûr notre futur groupe qui peine à trouver des membres. On a pourtant cherché dans notre université si quelqu'un voulait pas devenir célèbre en s'incrustant dans notre groupe. On a laissé une petite annonce sur le tableau des petites annonces. Au bout de deux semaines, une personne inconnue nous a trouvé et nous a demandé « C'est quoi le nom de votre groupe ? ».

Ben, je sais pas pour l'instant.

« Bah si vous avez même pas de nom de groupe, c'est même pas la peine. »

On l'a plus revu.

Une semaine plus tard, une autre personne inconnue est venue nous voir.

« Ca m'intéresse. Dites moi en plus. »

Le nom du groupe est « Nebula Outrider », on fait du rock et…

« Quoi ?! Vous avez choisi un nom ? Mais vous êtes que deux ! C'est pas la peine. Bye. »

Salops. Quand on a un nom ils sont pas contents, quand on n'en a pas ils sont pas contents non plus.

Au final on n'a pas de nom. Ca nous a embrouillé. Mais on n'a toujours pas de musiciens. Et ici, va en trouver ! Ils sont tous dans leurs études.

-Salut les gars !

Sauf Quatre.

-Alors ça gaz ?

-Pas trop nan, répondit Heero.

Il s'assit à notre table.

-Bah, ça sert à rien de chercher ici, personne n'est assez fou pour abandonner ses études.

-Sauf nous.

-Ouais mais c'est cool. Vous êtes pas banals !

-Quatre, tu voudrais pas intégrer notre groupe ? T'es vraiment sûr ?

-Duo, tu sais très bien que je suis pas disponible.

Quatre est un batteur, et en plus il est supra mignon. Le problème c'est que… il est déjà dans un groupe. On a beau le persuader que c'est de la merde, qu'ils avancent pas, qu'ils se connaissent même pas et cherchent même pas à se connaître, ce qui est vrai, il reste dans ce putain de groupe.

J'aimerai au moins qu'il m'explique pourquoi.

-Tu parles, vous avez sorti un single depuis sept mois.

-Oui, eh ben ! On bosse dur pour le prochain.

-Dis plutôt que vous vous entendez pas pour les lignes de batteries et de grattes.

La remarque de Heero est juste. Quatre baisse les yeux sur son assiette.

-Quatre, avoue, ça va pas niveau ambiance.

Quatre commence à manger, mais il arrête bien vite. C'est vrai qu'elle sont dégueux ces carottes !

-Ecoutez. C'est bien simple, y'a deux groupes dans notre groupes. Les deux guitaristes dont un est leader, et le chanteur, contre le bassiste et moi.

-Ouais ! Continue ! J'adore les histoires de conflits dans un groupe !

C'est vrai à la fin, je trouve que c'est tripant ! Et j'ai pas honte de le dire ! Mais j'aime pas quand ça se passe dans mon groupe… mais là, aucun danger.

-A la limite, moi, j'emmerde pas trop le leader, mais le leader s'entend pas avec Taigen, le bassiste. Ils sont carrément rivaux. Ils se disputent pour les solos, pour le tempo, même pour les partitions qu'ils composent. Pour la moindre petite note. Ca va jamais. Mais Taigen est meilleur que le leader. Et il a de très bonnes idées. Une des trois chansons du single qu'on a sorti est composée à 80 par lui, même les lignes de guitare. Le leader ne peut pas le lâcher, sinon leur groupe coulera encore plus.

-Pourquoi tu te barres pas ? Laisse les s'engueuler et basta !

Quatre baisse à nouveau les yeux et joua avec sa fourchette et ses carottes.

-Taigen… je sors avec lui. Je peux pas le laisser. On est ensemble depuis quatre mois.

Bon… alors ça c'est une méga excuse bidon.

Je soupire. Heero prend la relève.

-Il est bassiste, il est bon, et il est beau puisque c'est ton copain. Il veut pas venir aussi ?

-Tu sais, passer d'un groupe établit et lancé, même s'il est mal lancé, à un groupe qui n'a même pas tous ses membres, pas de producteurs, pas de staff…

-Oui je sais… C'est risquer de s'écraser encore plus.

Quatre était gêné. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu venir. Mais en son fond intérieur, il est bien installé dans un groupe. Ca le ferait chier de patauger dans un autre groupe qui débute depuis le point zéro.

Et puis j'ai bien essayé de le soudoyer. Rien à faire.

Cette tête de mule est encore plus têtue que moi.

Aaaalala… J'ai hâte d'avoir trouvé ce qu'on cherche et de commencer à composer. En fait j'ai déjà commencé. J'ai plein d'idées de paroles, de partitions.

Je l'ai déjà dis, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'ambitieux. Et même quand je sais pas ce que je veux, je sais quand même.

Tous les ans depuis la sixième, on nous demande ce qu'on veut faire comme métier plus tard. En 6ème j'ai répondu « élever des camions reproducteurs ». Il faut déjà avoir ça comme idée en tête en 6ème pour être remarqué.

A partir de là, c'était bon, j'avais une étiquette. Et quiconque se mettait à coté de moi en classe était également affiché.

En 5ème, j'ai dit « Super héro, sauf les dimanches et jours fériés ».

En 4ème, « un métier bien payé et à rien faire ».

Manque d'idée cette année là.

En 3ème, « gynécologue pour moutons démoralisés ».

En 2nd, l'année où j'ai rencontré Heero et où j'ai commencé à apprendre la guitare (c'est un excellent prof !), j'ai dis que je voulais devenir « L'inventeur du string à bretelle ».

Aaah oui, ce jour là en vie de classe, je vous raconte pas le fou rire. Ca va, vous vous faite une image ?

La classe de hyènes. C'est comme ça qu'on nous a surnommé après.

En Première, « disciple de Léonard de Vinci » avec une petite note : « J'ai toujours pensé que ce mec avait de l'avenir ».

Et en Terminale, comme il fallait que ça soit en rapport avec les sciences, j'ai dit « Poseur de tuiles ».

Oui oui, vous avez bien compris. Ca n'a aucun rapport, je sais.

Maintenant je me retrouve en milieu de 2ème année d'université sur trois, en touriste, avec deux autres gars paumés comme moi, entrain de préparer une licence.

Mais qu'est ce qu'on fout là ??

oOoOoOo


	3. Compte à rebours

Sankyuuuuu Lynchan et jojo pour leur review et merci ceux qui lisent !

Compte à rebours

Vrrrrrr. Vrrrrrr. Vrrrrrr.

Vibreur. Je préfère pas que le portable sonne dans l'établissement. C'est interdit.

Heero est retourné à l'appart'. Moi je suis resté ici. Lui il s'en sort en cours. Pas moi.

/-Alloooooo ? Fis je d'une voix faussement sensuelle.

-Bonne nouvelle.

-On a un chanteur ?!

-Euuuuh pas encore.

-Un guitariste ?!

-Hum… pas tout à fait.

-Un bassiste alors ?!

-Non.

-Bon bah alors quoi ?

-Une salle de répétition. Un mec veut bien nous la passer. Y'a tout le matos pour enregistrer même si c'est petit. J'ai accepté. On y va la semaine prochaine, je lui ai dis.

-Ok. C'est cool ! Mais… pourquoi nous ?

-Euh… j'ai dis qu'on était le groupe au complet.

-Nan.

-Si.

Je soupire. Pour avoir la meilleure part, il faut faire les yeux doux. Mais bon. On est dans la merde maintenant.

-Ca veut dire qu'on a une semaine pour trouver des membres ??

-T'as tout compris. Ne me remercie pas. A cette aprèm' !/

Je l'avais bien dis que c'était un chacal.

Mais je l'aime quand même.

Cette après midi on sèche. De toute façon, les cours en amphi c'est long, c'est chiant, ça nous sert à rien. Et puis 60 des élèves les sèche.

Quatre nous soutient. On se retrouve donc à quatre dans l'appart' que Heero et moi louons depuis le début de l'année. Heero, Quatre et moi, et un autre pote sympa, J-C, alias Jésus Christ (en fait, il s'appelle Jean-Christophe… mais Jésus Christ, avouez que c'est plus classe, non ?).

Trois paires de yeux sont rivées sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable de Heero.

Une autre paire cherche une bière dans le frigo. C'est Jésus. Il a la gorge sèche.

Je m'accoude sur Heero pour mieux voir. Et à deux centimètres de sa peau, je peux sentir son parfum… que j'aime depuis qu'il en met. Des fois quand il bouge, ma peau frôle ses mèches de cheveux en bataille.

On a l'intention de mettre une nouvelle annonce sur internet, sur le 15ème site qu'on a trouvé :

« Groupe rock/hard rock/métal cherche batteur, bassiste et chanteur. Urgence car salle de production trouvée. »

On va voir ce que ça va donner.

Jésus Christ nous regarde preque avec pitié, sa canette à la main. C'est vrai qu'on a pas l'air fin, tous agglutinés devant l'écran.

-Les gars, c'est pas chez soi que vous allez trouver. Il faut sortir, il faut aller en boîte ! Il faut faire des connaissances qui ont des connaissances !

-La voiture est en panne.

Je lui dit du tac o tac, sans me détourner de l'écran.

Jésus Christ se ramène et s'appuie sur nos dos cambrés, pour mieux scruter l'ordi avec nous.

-Clique là. Fait il en pointant du doigt.

-C'est quoi ?

-« Guitariste niveau moyen cherche groupe sympa. ».

-C'est un niveau moyen. On s'en fout.

-Ils sont tous niveau moyen.

Jésus nous surplombe.

-Tu peux dégager ? Parce que j'ai mal au dos là… t'es lourd.

Il se redresse et me répond d'une façon moqueuse :

-Fais gaffe ou notre arrangement peut s'arranger autrement !

Noooooooooooon ! Pitiééééééééééé !

En fait Jésus veut faire technicien du son. Et il a accepté de nous coacher dans NOTRE son. Vous savez, quand un groupe enregistre une chanson dans l'espèce de boxe asonorisée et y'a un mec avec un micro qui règle le son … Bref, c'est pas mon truc ça. Il s'en charge.

-Tu vas pas nous faire ça TT On viens juste d'avoir une salle !

-Non c'est bon, je te pardonne, mon fils.

Ouf. Jésus Christ nous pardonne. Halléluya.

Heero nous remet les pieds sur Terre.

-Je récupère la voiture après demain. Et on fait le tour des bars pour trouver des musiciens dés qu'on l'a.

-Oui, c'est une très bonne idée ! Fis je joyeusement.

-Duo, c'est pas pour boire.

Quand il veut, Quatre sait se montrer très trouble-fête.

-Je pouvais toujours espérer…

La sonnerie d'un portable me sorti de mon micro-boudage que personne n'avait d'ailleurs remarqué.

-Scusez moi… Dis Quatre en décrochant et s'éloignant dans une autre pièce avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

Nous le regardons s'éclipser l'air réjouie et légèrement taquine.

-Veinard.

-C'est qui ?

-Quoi t'es pas au courant ? Pourtant tu es Jésus Christ !

-Je ne peux pas être partout à la fois, me répondit il impérialement.

-C'est sûrement son copain. Vu sa tête, répliqua Heero à ma place.

-Quatre a un copain ??

-Oui. Pourquoi t'es jaloux ?

-Mais non, je suis hétéro. Je savais pas, c'est tout. Mais c'est cool, ma dernière copine m'a largué pour mon dernier pote de chambre. Au moins je suis sûr que vous me piquerez pas ma prochaine !

Jésus était à l'internat l'année dernière. Une catastrophe parait il. Je veux même pas savoir.

J'aime pas quand on parle de couple. J'aime pas voir des couples. J'aime pas quand une personne parle de son copain ou de sa copine.

Tout simplement parce que je suis sentimentalement indisponible mais que ce crétin ne voit pas que je suis l'homme de sa vie.

Et quand je dis ce crétin c'est Heero évidement.

A chaque fois, ses bras me donne envie, ses mains me narguent, son corps est toujours trop loin de moi. Et ses yeux pas assez dans les miens. Il est toujours là pour me montrer qu'il est là, mais que je n'ai pas l'autorisation de le draguer. C'est une règle qu'il a instauré et que je dois respecter.

Et c'est comme ça depuis la 2nd.

Je vous raconte pas.

Y'en a comme J-C qui les accumulent, les relations. Il doit tenir une liste. Faut dire qu'il est plutôt pas mal dans son genre. Mais elles ne durent jamais plus d'un mois.

Y'en a comme Quatre qui misent sur la longitude de la relation. Quatre doit être à son 2ème copain, le premier a duré 15 mois ou un truc comme ça.

Moi… euuuh… n'en parlons pas. C'est assez pitoyable.

Au fait, j'ai dis que Quatre était à l'université, mais je n'ai pas précisé qu'il est en première année. Donc pas dans la même classe. En plus il a sauté sa maternelle. Il a donc deux ans de moins que nous. Mais il est quand même choupi. Je tenterai ma chance avec lui si y'avait pas Heero. Je pense que son copain a le même âge que nous. Il me semble.

Comment ça se fait que lui, plus jeune que moi, a une vie sentimentale bien plus riche ??

C'est pas juste.

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, pour montrer aux autres que je ne suis pas jaloux. J'agis normalement comme si rien d'important ou de particulier ne se passait, comme si je me fichais bien que Quatre téléphone à son copain.

Heero et J-C continuent à discuter entre eux. Je me déconnecte de leur conversation.

Mes doigts sur les épaules de Heero se ressourcent discrètement de ce toucher, même à travers son t-shirt.

Je pense à autre chose.

A rien.

Comme j'envie Quatre.

oOoOoOo

Tite review ? Ca coûte rien et ça fait plaisir


	4. Vain

Note de l'auteur : Woa j'ai été vachement contente avec toutes ses reviews je ferais en sorte de tenir la route pour la publication des prochains chapitres. Ils ne sont pas écris, mais j'ai tout planifié. Reste à ce que mon ordinateur arrête de bugger et que j'ai du temps pour les écrire. Merci à Purple-devil, Hlo (qui m'a brisé tout espoir de pouvoir être millionnaire grâce au string à bretelle… lol), Xiao-Mai, Natsumi Kido et Lynshan.

Note 2 : Et j'en profite de dire que, comme c'est une fic qui porte sur la musique et que je ne vais pas inventer les paroles (bah vous me prenez pour qui ? Une écrivaine ?? mdr), je suis tombée amoureuse d'une chanson de Dir en grey (c'est pas la seule mais c'est une de leur nouvel album). Elle vient donc de leur dernier album, et elle est tellement magnifique qu'elle m'a un peu inspirée pour la fin de ce chapitre : Namamekashiki Ansoku, Tomadoi ni Hohoemi ♥.

Vain

Trois jours ont passé. Toujours pas de coup de fil d'un musicien que le ciel nous envoie. Je commence à chercher un moyen de reculer la date de rendez-vous du mec avec sa salle de composition, faute de chercher des musiciens potables. Ou une excuse pour faire croire que notre pseudo groupe EST complet, mais qu'ils sont tous en vacances, ou qu'ils ont une occupation importante.

Oui bon ça va, on a le droit de rêver.

Ah si, un chanteur nous a contacté. Il avait pas l'air très net, alors on lui accorde une audience demain. Il a dit qu'il était pas exceptionnel mais qu'il se débrouillait. Il pense être le style qu'on recherche.

Heero n'est pas chaud. Perso, je m'en fous un peu. Il avait l'air d'être bien dans ses baskets et au point où on est, mieux vaut essayer, on sait jamais. On a plus trop le droit de faire la fine bouche.

Quatre est un chou. Il a prit du temps libre pour assister à l'audience et nous épauler. Je suis sûr qu'il crève d'envie de faire partie de notre bande. Mais il ose pas trop le dire. Il nous a persuadé qu'il va parlé à Taigen, mais franchement je sais pas trop s'il se presse. Il est gêné quand on en parle.

Et d'ailleurs, on l'a jamais vu ce Taigen. A chaque fois qu'on lui dit qu'on serait ravi de le rencontrer, il dit « Oui, lui aussi. Je lui parle souvent de vous. Il vous apprécie d'après ce que je raconte, mais il est très occupé. ». Taigen est toujours overbooké à ce que Quatre nous en raconte de lui. On a vraiment l'impression que c'est un boss qui n'a pas le temps de rencontrer les amis de son copain.

Il se prend pour qui ?? Pour la reine d'Angleterre ?

Ou alors… Quatre a déniché un pur canon de beau gosse qui quand on le regarde on a mal aux yeux tellement il est éblouissant… il a peur qu'on le lui pique…

Je savais pas que Quatre était si possessif…

Le coquin.

Ou le radin.

Y'a des gens c'est vrai, du genre Heero par exemple (et peut être Taigen ?), on ne peut PAS sortir avec eux. Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas sortable. Il sont trop beaux. C'est dangereux, car la concurrence est toujours à l'affût. Et si tu baisses les yeux un instant, t'as dix personnes qui vont en profiter. Les beaux gosses, si tu les dresse pas, tu les laisses pas tout seul.

Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est les enlever, les ligoter et les mettre en vitrine chez soit et pas les laisser sortir. Et faire payer l'entrée chez soit.

C'est bon, après ça, t'es un millionnaire.

Evidement pour la confiance dans le couple, c'est pas le top. Mais il faut bien faire des concessions.

Pour en revenir à Quatre, je comprends pourquoi il est déjà super riche à son âge.

J'avoue quand même que si je sortais avec Heero, je ne le mettrais pas en laisse. Oui, faut pas exagérer tout de même.

Je lui mettrai juste un radar.

Bon allez j'arrête de déconner.

Après avoir subit deux heures de travaux pratiques obligatoires, Heero eut une course à faire, il prit la voiture, me laissant aux bons soins de Quatre. L'avantage c'est qu'on se parle souvent de nos problèmes privés.

Enfin Quatre n'en a pas vraiment, mais il insiste pour être au courant de tout ce qui se passe entre Heero - rien pour l'instant – mais il fait le pom-pom boy quand même.

« -Alors, ça avance ?

-Ben…

Lui, quand il est un peu désorienté par une question, il baisse la tête. Moi je suis du genre à regarder ailleurs, style « Quoi ? Qui ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? De quoi tu parles ? »

-Regarde moi quand tu parles. Je suis pas un inconnu.

Je souris d'un air triste.

-Tu veux aller boire quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi pas, mais j'invite cette fois.

On alla silencieusement dans le premier bar qu'on vit. Dés qu'on se retrouve tous les deux, c'est un rituel. Comme pour faire le point sur les choses. Je me nourris de l'histoire de Quatre, qui semble filer le parfait amour.

A notre arrivée dans le bar, je remarque tout de suite un serveur qui, niveau physique, se démerde pas mal et qui m'a vu entrer dans le bar. Je n'aime pas attende de prendre commande. Je préfère tout de suite lui montrer que s'il veut avoir une chance de garder un client qui peut s'avérer être un bon, il ne faut pas qu'il traîne.

On s'assoit à une table, près d'un mur. Le serveur vient à nous.

-Vous désirez ?

Quatre me demande sans adresser un regard au serveur.

-Tu prends quoi ?

-Un Ricard.

-Pareil.

Le serveur part au pas de course.

Quatre jette un œil derrière lui, puis se penche vers moi.

-Déballe. Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ? T'as fais une boulette ?

-Non ! Juste que…

Un peu déconfis, je pose un regard sur la table vide d'à coté. Quatre me presse de répondre.

-Que quoi ?

-Je crois que je devrais arrêter d'espérer.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu dis !

-Attends, t'as bien vu, il ne peut rien avoir de plus que de l'amitié entre lui et moi.

Le blondinet se redresse et s'assoie au fond de sa chaise. Se passe quelques secondes où j'aurai préféré que le serveur revienne avec les commandes, pour que je puisse faire quelque choses de mes mains bêtement posées sur la table froide.

Evidement on attend toujours un peu plus quand on a commandé.

-Il faudrait qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Je tourne ma tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

-Du genre ?

-Du genre… je sais pas, n'importe quoi qui fait que vous vous retrouviez par un hasard très hasardeux dans la même chambre et dans le même lit. J'en sais rien moi… je cherche.

-On dort tous les soirs dans la même chambre.

Merci pour ton aide on ne peut plus efficace, Quatre. Je t'aime.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il faudrait un contexte particulier pour que…

Il joint ses deux mains au dessus de la table.

-… pof !

Pof. Voila, c'est ça. Pof. J'attend depuis la 2nd le pof.

-Y'a des fois, Quatre, ou j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on est pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

Ah mais c'est vrai, deux ans de différence d'âge, c'est parfois un énorme fossé.

-Duo, tu attends, mais ça fait depuis cinq ans que tu attends. Il serait pas temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure ?

-Tu veux dire, passer à l'attaque ? Lui sauter dessus et le violer ?

J'y crois pas. Un jeune qui me donne des conseils porno TT Je suis définitivement déshonoré.

-Ce que je veux dire, s'il ne s'est rien passé jusqu'à là, n'attends pas plus. C'est pas lui qui fera le premier pas.

Mes yeux se voilèrent d'une légère déception pendant quelques secondes. Mais je souris.

-Je sais.

Alors que j'avais complètement oublié, les Ricards arrivèrent. Le serveur posa les verres et nous versa de l'eau dedans pour diluer le liquide. Je pu sentir le frais goût d'anis du breuvage dans ma bouche. Heero n'aime pas, donc on n'en achète pas. Je profite des bars pour boire ce qu'on a pas dans notre appart'.

-Quatre, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

-Vas y, demande.

-Si… on trouve pas de batteur avant qu'on rencontre la boîte là… pour le rendez vous cette semaine.

-Hm ?

-Tu pourras venir et prétendre que t'es avec nous ?

-Quoi ?? Mais…

-S'il te plait ! C'est juste pour garder la salle un moment ! Juste pour nous dépanner ! Tu peux pas refuser ! Sinon on perd tout.

-Je…

-Stoplé stoplé stoplé ! Je peux me mettre à genoux.

-Non ! Je vais réfléchir. Je te dis ça demain.

-Mercimercimercimerci. J'embrasserai bien mais pas en public.

-Garde plutôt tes accès d'affection pour ton Japonais.

-Je ne me ferais pas prier. Mais tu sais, il ne les refuse pas mes accès d'affection.

-Bah c'est bien !

-Oui mais il sait poser des limites.

-Ca c'est moins bien.

-Bon, allez on arrête d'en parler. J'en ai marre de me faire conseiller par un gosse qui n'a même pas 18 ans.

-Je les ai depuis trois semaines !!!

Avec un sourire faussement sarcastique et la touillette de son verre, il allongea le bras et me donna un coup sur la tête. Ca me fit rire mais… je le senti son coup.

Mais c'est qu'il fait mal le gamin !

Compréhensible, c'est un batteur. D'ailleurs, je n'aimerai pas être là quand il se fâche. Un batteur, c'est fin, mais ça doit taper fort quand ça tape pour de vrai.

On se quitta d'un signe de la main, lui vers sa salle de répétition, et moi chez moi. Il doit enregistrer un nouveau single, mais avec tout le temps qu'il passe dehors et à l'université, je doute qu'ils avancent beaucoup. A moins qu'il n'ait pas d'imagination et qu'il se contente de suivre la partition qu'on aurait écrite pour lui.

Je ne sais rien de Quatre sur son mode de travail. Il ne parle pas de son groupe ni de son jeu. Je l'ai vu une fois à l'œuvre, eh ben croyez moi, c'est pas le même Quatre quand il est devant sa batterie, des baguettes à la mains. Il subit forcément de la pression de la part de son leader.

J'en sais rien pour le contexte et le « pof » entre Heero et moi, mais en tout cas, je crois que je sais comment piéger Quatre.

Mais c'est pour son bien, niark niark.

Je rentre en bus. Les mains dans les poches, pour les protéger de la fraîcheur de cette après midi de mars.

En regardant par terre, essayant de rentrer au maximum le menton dans le col de ma veste, parce que j'ai un peu froid au coup.

Plissant les yeux contre les rares rafales de vent qui me fouette parfois le visage.

Les quelques mèches rebelles se baladent sur mon front, dans mes yeux. Je ne prends même pas la peine de les coincer derrière mes oreilles. Cela ne servirai à rien. Le vent les libèrerai à nouveau.

Elles n'ont qu'à faire ce qu'elles veulent.

Je rentre dans le bus. Ici il fait chaud.

Pendant le trajet, le brusque changement de température survenu à l'entrée du bus se stagne en mon corps. La chaleur m'envahie. J'arrête de frissonner. Je me détends.

Je ne m'assoie pas. J'en ai pour dix minutes.

Je regarde le paysage qui défile. Des immeubles, des bars, des boutiques de quartier, tous gris à cause de la pollution.

Quelques passant.

Je rentre mélancolique. Avec ce sentiment de manque, de vide, de je-ne-sais-quoi qui me dérange au plus profond de moi. Ce soir, je retrouverai Heero à son ordinateur.

Je me mettrais debout derrière lui, je lui passerai un bras autour de ses épaules et de son cou.

Et il ne bougera pas.

Comme tout les soirs.

Imperturbable.


	5. A la recherche d'un chanteur perdu

Vala la suite ! Merci pour les reviews :-)

* * *

A la recherche d'un chanteur perdu

-Il est en retard.

Je regarde ma montre en guise de réponse. Le guss devait venir à treize heures pile, et dix minutes sont déjà passées.

-Il devrait pas tarder.

On était adossé au mur de notre immeuble, Heero, Quatre et moi. Il faisait un peu froid, et exposé comme ça au vent sans bouger, on scrutait les environs. Quatre tournait en rond en piétinant. Il est le plus frileux de nous trois.

-'Tain… ça pèle… dit il entre ses dents, plus à lui qu'à nous.

En même temps on n'a qu'un pull sur nous. On s'était dit qu'on sortait juste pour cinq minutes. Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'on poirote là.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'il fout là… fit Heero d'un ton lassé.

Je ne répondis pas. Une somnolence post-fringale s'était installée parmi nous. On venait de finir de manger, donc on était en pleine digestion.

Je sens qu'elle va être animée l'audience. Il a intérêt à nous intéresser le bonhomme, parce que là… Il part déjà avec un handicap.

Nous voyons une silhouette ayant prit le tournant du bout de la rue et se diriger vers nous. C'est un jeune. C'est peut être lui. Il se rapproche. On le distingue mieux. On a tourné la tête vers lui, l'observant.

Il s'avance d'un pas décidé avec un manteau qui a de la moumoute à la capuche.

C'est laid mais ne nous fions pas à l'apparence.

Il s'arrête devant nous, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut ! C'est bien ici pour le groupe de rock ?

-Ouis, c'est là.

-Désolé pour le retard.

-Ca va, rentrons vite. Ca caille.

Heero est en mode glaçon. Il est comme ça quand il fait genre observateur-examinateur.

Quatre entre le premier dans l'immeuble et monte les escaliers de deux en deux, comme pour se réchauffer. Il arrive le premier devant la porte. Il n'y a pas d'ascenseur dans l'immeuble, donc nous on met un peu plus de temps à monter, sous le coup de la digestion qui nous rend mou. Heero cherche les clefs en montant. Le porte-clefs à la main, il prends la bonne clef et arrive à la porte. Quatre s'écarte pour lui laisser de la place.

-Woah, c'est cool chez vous !

Chez nous, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel qui puisse être cool, mais le gars veut sûrement nous mettre à l'aise et tout de suite donner une bonne impression. Mais je sais qu'Heero n'est pas impressionné par ce genre d'attitude. Nous avons préparé des questions dans nos têtes. Pour le reste, on improvisera. Ca dépend si le gars nous intéresse ou pas.

Au pire, on pourra toujours le jarter plus tard quand on aura tous les membres du groupe…

Je lui montre l'unique fauteuil de la pièce principale et m'assoie entre Heero et Quatre sur le petit divan d'en face.

-Assied toi, met toi à l'aise. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

En fait j'ai pas du tout envie de me relever pour lui donner quelque chose à boire mais j'ai dis ça par politesse… quel con.

-Ouais je veux bien.

Quel con… Je me lève pour me diriger vers la cuisine et ouvrir le frigo. Y'a que de la bière japonaise. Merci Heero.

-T'as quelque chose contre la bière japonaise ?

-Non, ça me va.

J'en prend une. Il sera le seul à boire. Notre budget nous impose à pas trop abuser sur l'alcool.

-Merci.

Il n'y a que le bruit de la canette décapsulée qui coupe le silence. On attend qu'il finisse de boire.

C'est bon il a fini ?

Nous on est décontracté, et lui semble l'être aussi. Il s'installe sur le fauteuil sans s'appuyer sur le dossier, les jambes écartées. Heero prend la parole en premier.

-Vas y, présente toi brièvement.

-Ben je m'appelle Mathéo, et j'aime pas mon prénom. On m'appelle Mat', ou Mathy, et mes amis très proches me surnomment Enzo. D'ailleurs c'est mon nom de scène.

-Tu as un groupe ?

-Non.

-Alors tu ne fais pas partie de la scène.

Heero a prévu d'être très tranchant sur ses formules. C'est fait exprès pour voir si ça désarçonne le gars. Quatre et moi, pour l'épauler, fixons Mathéo sans ciller des yeux.

-Oui mais des fois je rencontre des potes qui sont dans des groupes et je chante pendant qu'eux joue un air de gratte. Pour eux, c'est comme si j'étais dans le monde de la musique déjà.

-Ok. Tu chantes souvent ?

-Ben… ouais, régulièrement. Quand j'écoute de la musique notamment.

Heero continue dans son ton sec.

-Pourquoi tu veux faire partie d'un groupe ?

-Parce que y'a rien d'autre qui m'intéresse que la musique. Et aussi les meufs. Surtout les meufs. J'ai besoin d'intégrer un groupe parce que je veux donner le meilleur de moi-même et avoir plein de gonzesses à mes pieds. C'est ça qui me motive.

Je jette un regard à Quatre. Nous pensons sûrement la même chose. C'est le genre de type qui chante pas parce qu'il aime ça mais parce qu'il aime être connu.

-Pourquoi dans notre groupe ?

-Parce que c'est mon style, rock, hard rock, métal… Du moment que y'a des bonnes lignes de gratte bien bourrines et qui bougent bien, en fait j'ai pas trop à chanter. Mon truc c'est plus gueuler, c'est ça le métal.

-Ouais mais va falloir chanter aussi. Si tu sais rien faire d'autre que gueuler c'est pas la peine.

Heero lui lança d'un ton cinglant.

-Bah ouais nan mais moi ça me pose pas de problème. Je suis très _aware_.

Je suis sûr qu'il sait même pas ce que ça veut dire, _aware_.

Je prends la relève.

-On n'a pas l'intention de rester enfermé sept jours sur sept 24h/24 dans la salle de composition. On est en université, il faudra compter quand même plusieurs heures par jours d'entraînement et de compo. Ca te pose un problème ?

-No problèmo. J'aime sortir, pas me prendre la tête.

-Tu fais quoi comme études ?

-Fac de lettres.

-T'as déjà écris des chansons ?

-Ouais, quand je me fais chier en cours.

-Que en cours ?

-Bah ouais.

Quatre ne dois pas poser trop de question mais comme je n'en ai pas qui me viennent à l'esprit et Heero non plus, il se redresse et demande.

-C'est quoi tes centres d'intérêt ?

-Les filles, la musique. Sortir en boîte. M'éclater.

Pas très original.

-Est-ce que tu es ouvert d'esprit ?

Ah oui, trèèèèès important ça. Parce que s'il supporte pas les homo, va falloir qu'il chercher ailleurs parce qu'il sera un peu gêné.

-Euh… ouais.

-Je veux dire, t'es pas raciste…

-Non.

-T'es pas homophobe…

-Non.

-Ok.

Le blond se renfonce dans le divan.

Nous sommes un peu rassurés. Bien que sa prestation ne soit pas excellente, on s'attendait à pire. Heero prend à nouveau la parole, pour clôturer. Il change de ton, devient plus détendu.

-Bon, on n'a plus de questions. On va voir et on te rappelle pour fixer une autre date peut être.

-Dakodak. Merci mec.

On se relève tous pour le raccompagner à la sortie, bien qu'elle soit à quatre mètres. Une fois parti, on s'installe dans la cuisine pour discuter de son cas.

-Franchement, commença Quatre, il ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Moi non plus, j'affirmai.

-Vous savez, je crois qu'il va falloir s'en contenter pour le moment. On le connaît pas, on pourrai lui donner sa chance.

J'acquiers avec Quatre la remarque d'Heero.

-Ouais, on le revoit pour voir comment il chante et on voit après.

-Le problème c'est qu'il vous reste pas beaucoup de temps.

Quaaatre… Nous met pas la pression steuplé…

-Trois jours. C'est pas beaucoup, il vous faut encore trouver un batteur et un bassiste.

Putain mais il le fait exprès ??

-Ok ok… on lui téléphone pour lui donner rendez vous demain, si c'est bon on l'accepte.

-Et si c'est pas bon ?

Euuuh… si c'est pas bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier.

-On peut toujours se débrouiller sans chanteur et avec un seul guitariste.

Eh ouais ! Et qui c'est qui va faire le chanteur ? C'est Marie-Thérèse… La vie est un long fleuve tranquille. Tranquille pour Super Canon, c'est lui le meilleur à la guitare.

-J'opte pour l'idée de J-C.

-Faire un tour du coté du quartier des musiciens ?

-Ouaip.

-Ah ouais, et tu vas prendre un haut parleur et crier « Votre attention s'il vous plait : nous recherchons un chanteur, un batteur et un bassiste ! ». Il sont déjà tous dans des groupes ces gars là.

-Ce que t'es rabat-joie, prend donc un peu de badois…

-Quatre, tu veux pas nous présenter des potes de ton groupe ?

-Ce sont les potes du leader et compagnie. Ca veut dire pas les miens.

Quelque chose me dit qu'on est pas dans la merde… oulala mais pas du tout…

-J'opte pour paniquer, dis je d'une voie enjouée et en levant un doigt en l'air.

-Plus tard.

Heero cherche une idée. Qu'est ce qu'il est kawai quand il prend cette position : assis sur une chaise, un coude sur la table, une main qui retient sa tête, le regard dans le vague. Assis à coté de lui, je lui prends le poignet de son autre bras qui est simplement posé sur la table.

-Plus tard, ça servira à rien.

Puis en me levant, je l'entraîna hors de la cuisine et à l'entrée de l'appart devant les yeux de Quatre.

-Tu viens Quatre ? On va boire un coup. J'aime pas réfléchir le gosier sec.

Tant pis pour notre budget.

oOoOoOo


	6. A la trouvaille d'un chanteur perdu

Merci pour les précédentes reviews Je met le tchapteur 6 en ligne et je file paske j'ai un DS de philo en 4h (je veux paaaaaaaas TT en + j'ai sommeil, à tous les coups je vais m'endormir sur la copie).

A la trouvaille d'un chanteur perdu

Toujours pas de batteur ni de bassiste. Je crois qu'on va se raccrocher à Mathéo pour le chant - du moins pour l'instant – en attendant d'être lancé. Et qui sait, peut être qu'il est sympa et qu'on sera les meilleurs amis du monde.

Bon, j'arrête. On dirait Sacha dans Pokemon.

Mathéo a été vachement surpris qu'on le rappelle seulement une heure après le petit interrogatoire. Et content. On lui a redonné rendez-vous pour le lendemain, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui. Et comme il connaît des potes qui ont des salles de compo, cette fois c'est nous qui venons le voir.

Quatre n'est pas avec nous. Il s'est encore fait engueuler par son connard de leader, soit disant parce qu'il avait raté un entraînement collectif.

Le truc c'est qu'il n'était pas au courant de cet entraînement. Bizarrement, Taigen non plus. Ils se sont fait enguirlander ensemble.

Comme c'est romantique.

Bref.

Heero est très occupé en ce moment. Entre les travaux de recherche de l'université qu'il n'a pas rendu à temps et le groupe, il court partout.

-Heero… Laisse moi y aller tout seul. Le prof va t'incendier si tu ne finis pas cette recherche avant demain.

-J'ai besoin moi aussi de me faire une idée de NOTRE chanteur.

Je le regarde avec un peu de pitié. Il est fatigué, ça se voit. Cette nuit il a du taffer jusqu'à deux heures du mat. Entrain de finir d'écrire une phrase sur son ordinateur, je le prends dans mes bras.

-Tu vas être exécrable si tu ne te reposes pas plus.

-J'y arriverai. C'est pas la première fois que j'ai 10 000 choses à faire en même temps. Attends deux minutes, j'arrive.

¤¤¤

Comme d'habitude j'ai cédé. Nous sommes dans le quartier des musiciens. Ce quartier s'appelle comme ça parce que y'a plein de musiciens qui y habitent et ils ont leur propre groupe et leur propre boîte qui les produisent.

Bientôt on s'installera peut être dans les environs. La boîte de l'autre mec qu'on doit rencontrer demain - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG BORDEL C'EST DEMAIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – n'est pas dans le quartier des musiciens, mais c'est pas très grave.

En fait comme apparemment c'est pas très cher, c'est dans un quartier tout pourri et pas du tout fréquenté…

L'avantage c'est que les voisins se plaignent pas et que y'aura pas de petits vantards qui viendront nous rendre visite.

Et puis c'est pas cher.

Tiens, je reconnais Mathéo qui vient avec une bande de gars du même style que lui. Ils ont pas l'air triste.

On dirait plus des racailles qu'autre chose.

Beurk.

-Salut ! Au fait hier vous étiez tellement sérieux que j'ai pas osé vous demander vos noms !

-Ah… euh… Moi c'est Duo et on m'appelle… euh… Duo. Lui c'est Heero.

Un gars de l'entourage de Mathéo nous adresse la parole.

-Yo mecs.

Euh… ouais… si tu veux… yo… mec.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Enzo. On va rentrer dans la boîte à un de mes potes. Vous venez ?

Oh, que d'honneur.

On entre dans une boutique d'instruments. Alors comme ça il a des potes qui ont les moyens de se payer un magasin ? Eh ben… L'arrière boutique est encore plus intéressant. Enzo nous fait entrer accompagner de son ami dans une sorte de petit salon.

-Voila, c'est là qu'il compose, nous annonce t'il.

Il nous montre une porte qu'il ouvre.

Mazette !!! C'est là où sont fait tous les enregistrements et les réglages ! C'est vraiment le luxe ! J'espère que chez l'autre gars c'est pareil ! Ou sinon Enzo va être déçu.

Dans la salle d'enregistrement, on voit à travers la vitre une toute petite salle. C'est là où les musiciens jouent et se font enregistrer. On peut les voir à travers la vitre, mais eux ne peuvent pas nous voir. C'est une glace de leur coté.

-Bon… Vous me dites ce que je dois chanter. Je prends un micro et je vais dans le studio d'enregistrement.

Heero lui donne une partition avec les paroles d'une chanson rock qui passe souvent à la radio. Ce qui est bien c'est qu'elle alterne entre le chant et le gueulage. Enzo s'enferme dans le studio avec un casque ou passe la musique, et nous, de notre coté, nous mettons les casques que nous présente Yo Mec pour pouvoir écouter le chanteur.

Oui, Yo Mec nous a pas dit son prénom alors du coup faut bien lui trouver un surnom.

Enzo commence.

Mouais. Ca va. Comme il l'a dit, sa voix n'a rien d'exceptionnel, voire mauvaise par courts moments. Elle ne nous enchante pas super, mais c'est dur de reproduire la même voix que quelqu'un.

Elle est tout de même potable.

Par contre sa tête est bizarre quand il chante.

Il s'y croit vraiment.

Pfffff… WAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!

Bon.

Il ne chante pas super super, mais on va voir ce que ça va donner pour le dernier test. Par contre, c'est vrai qu'il aime bien hurler. Il le fait très bien. Il doit avoir pleins de frères et de sœurs à la maison.

Le morceau fini il nous rejoint. Je lui donne une autre partition.

-C'est quoi ? Je connais pas cette chanson.

-C'est nous qui l'avons composée. Elle n'est pas finie mais tu peux chanter cette partie là. On t'accompagnera à la gratte.

On s'installe dans le salon et Enzo nous passe des guitares qu'on accorde pendant qu'il examine les sourcils froncés la chanson, les notes, le ton. Ensuite, on lui explique comment il faut aborder la chanson. Ca, c'est mon domaine puisque c'est moi qui l'ai écrite.

Après plusieurs essaies infructueux, nous parvînmes à nous entendre. Il commença le morceau que je lui avais donné, et Heero et moi l'accompagnèrent à la guitare. C'était une chanson douce. Il fallait qu'il sache chanter, pas que hurler.

-Doku no hana no youni saite miseru wa  
soshite kaerizaku hana to naru…

Ca voix n'est pas la mienne. Quand je chantais doucement dans la salle de bain les nuits où je ne pouvais pas dormir, j'y mettais tout mon cœur. Mais ce n'est qu'un test, et il n'a pas passé des heures sur cette chanson.

-Mou mukashi no you ni waraenaku natta  
kare wo ai shita watashi de wa nai  
ichido dake nigatsu no ano yoru ni  
midareru hito wo daiteita  
ai suru "anata" wasurerarezu…

J'ai composé les paroles seul, pendant ces nuits blanches.

-Jolies paroles, c'est de qui ? C'est vous qui l'avez écrite ?

-C'est moi, répondis je.

-Tu es poète ?

LE PROCHAIN QUI M'INSULTE JE PETE LES PLOMBS !!!

-Euh… non non.

« Je vais éclore comme la fleur de poison

Et deviendrai cette fleur qui éclot encore.

Je ne peux plus rire comme je le faisais

Je ne suis pas la même personne qui l'aimait.

J'ai seulement soutenu cet homme partant en poussière une fois cette nuit de février

Je ne peut pas oublier ce « toi » que j'ai aimé. »

A la fin de la journée, on a gagné un chanteur. On s'est plutôt éclaté en se préparant. Le courant est bien passé, et Enzo peut dire de lui qu'il est un chanteur. Il a des capacités. Et nous, on a besoin de lui.

oOoOoOo

PAS TAPER SUR MOI pour la traduction de ce magnifique morceau de cette magnifique chanson du magnifique grope qu'est Dir en grey. Ces vers ont été pris de la chanson Jealous (c'est la fin, normal qu'on comprend pas l'histoire). Et c'est moi qui ai traduit de l'anglais au français. Evidement, la traduction n'est pas exactement la bonne, mais je me suis arrangée pour que ça rime °. Et puis la traduc japonais-anglais c'est internet, donc c'est pas super fiable non plus. Mais en gros, c'est ce que ça veut dire !


End file.
